YOU
by makoku
Summary: Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis lugu yang tak tahu apa apa. Sasuke hanyalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak mengetahui apa itu kehangatan hati. Bagaimana jika mereka di pertemukan? Naruto fanfiction. Sasuhina rate T semi M Romance Drama Crime makoku


Disclaimer : all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T semi M

Romance Drama Crime

Sasuhina

Naruto fanfiction.

Makoku

I do own nothing except the story

Happy reading

.

.  
.

"Hyuuga!"

"T-Tolong.. Kumohon!"

...

.  
.

" _Nee-chan_ cepatlah!" Tutur seorang gadis muda

"T-Tunggu aku Hanabi!" Tukasnya pelan, berlari menuruni tangga dan mengangkat gaun panjangnya.

" _Nee-chan_ lama!" Ia bersedekap, Hanabi sang adik sudah lama menunggu di dalam kereta kuda.

"Hinata cepatlah!" Sang kakak yang sedari tadi menunggu sang adik bersuara.

" _Gomen gomen_!" Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya mengarah pada sang adik dan sang kakak, ia kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Hah~~ _Nee-chan_ lama sekali sih!" Tukasnya memberenggut, Hinata terkekeh ringan.

"Wajar saja Hanabi, Hinata kan berisap buat acara pertunangan!" Tukas sang kakak menggoda, Hinata memerah.

" _Mou.. Nii-san_!" Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya menanggapi godaan sang kakak.

"Apa tidak bisa _Nii-san_ saja yang di tunangkan? Aku kan masih muda!" Hinata memberenggut, ia kerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata... _Nii-san_ laki laki normal!" Perempatan siku siku muncul di kepala Neji.

"Memang nya Neji _Nii_ normal?!" Hanabi berucap yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam sang kakak.

"Bu...Ahahhahahah" Bukannya takut Hanabi malah tertawa yang mengakibatkan Hinata pun tertawa, Neji tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Sudah hentikan! Kita sebentar lagi sampai!" Tukas Neji dengan perempatan siku siku yang kembali timbul.

"Sudah sampai Tuan!" Sang Kusir.

Neji kemudian turun, sekilas pandangannya menyisir segala penjuru dari _mansion_ yang megah bernuansa Eropa _classic_ yang berdominan berwarna _soft brown_ tersebut. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, Hinata turun dengan anggunya disusul Hanabi yang menampar tangan Neji yang dihadiahi jitakan ringan di kepalanya. Hanabi benar benar...

"Ayo masuk!" Neji menggandeng dua tangan adiknya, bersikap _protective_ pada Hinata dan Hanabi, walau Hanabi kurang.. Ekhem.. Sedikit kurang ajar, Neji masih dan akan tetap sayang pada kedua adiknya.

" _Nii-san Otousan_ dimana?!" Hinata memperhatikan para tamu, berharap menemukan sang Ayah.

"Entahlah!"Neji mengangkat bahunya acuh

"Untuk sekarang kalian tidak boleh jauh dariku!" Neji menatap tajam Hanabi, Hanabi mendecih samar.

"Wah.. Suatu kehormatan keluarga Hyuuga menghadiri acara kami!" Seorang dengan surai putih membuka suara sontak mendapat perhatian dari Hyuuga muda disana.

"Toneri!" Neji melepaskan kedua genggaman tangannya dari kedua adiknya, bersalaman dengan Toneri.

"Wah.. Putri tercantik. Hyuuga Hinata! Suatu kehormatan!" Toneri membungkuk bersiap menerima tangan Hinata dan menciumnya, Sayang sekali tangan yang Ia cium tangan Hanabi.

"Kau masih terlambat seratus tahun untuk mencium tangan _Nee-chan_ ku!" Hanabi berujar, berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Ahahah.. Gadis muda yang lucu!" Perempatan siku siku muncul di kepala Toneri.

"Sayang sekali Hinata- _San_... Ayahmu menolak lamaran ku!" Toneri berujar dengan raut yang sedikit kecewa, Hinata hanya memasang senyum kikuk.

"A- _Ano... Gomenasai_!" Hinata membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kau masih cepat seribu tahun buat adik ku!" Neji berujar datar disusul Hanabi.

"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai kakak ipar mesum sepertimu!" Kedua sindiran dari Hyuuga bersaudara cukup membuat Toneri tertohok, daripada naik darah lebih baik pergi menurutnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyuuga _sama_ sepertinya aku harus pergi!" Toneri kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga Hyuuga itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Aish.. Neji- _Nii_.. Hanabi- _chan_..." Hinata mendesis melihat kelakuan saudaranya.

"Apa?!" Neji dan Hanabi berujar bersamaan, Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Betul kata Toneri, Hinata adalah gadis yang banyak diincar para kaum saudagar ataupun para bangsawan.

Bukan hanya parasnya yang cantik, kelembutan yang turunan dari sang ibu menambah nilai plus di mata para lelaki. Bukan hanya itu, keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang masih berdarah bangsawan murni, walau begitu mereka tetap menjaga dan melayani masyarakat dengan baik. Buktinya banyak masyarakat yang senang dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga mendidik anak anaknya dengan baik, Walau mereka bangsawan mereka akan turun tangan langsung di masyarakat apabila ada keadaan genting dan itu berlaku pada ketiga anaknya.

Neji pernah turun langsung dalam pemberantasan para pemberontak di wilayahnya, sedangkan Hinata pernah membantu para wanita dalam mensuplai makanan di daerah bencana dan Hanabi pernah mengajar anak anak yang putus sekolah. Hal inilah yang membuat masyarakat mencintai keluarga Hyuuga mereka adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya bangsawan yang memperhatikan rakyatnya.

"Neji" Suara berat nan datar membuyarkan lamunan Neji, sepertinya ada yang dipikirkan sang sulung Hyuuga.

"A... _Tousan_!" Neji membungkuk, Hyuuga Hiashi sang ayah menepuk bahu neji pelan. Isyarat agar tubuhnya tegap kembali.

"Adik adik mu dimana?" Tanyanya, matanya menyisir para bangsawan dan saudagar kaya yang menghadiri acara keluarga Toneri.

"Hinata sedang ke kamar kecil, dan Hanabi di sana!" Tunjuk Neji yang memperlihatkan Hanabi tengah mengambil beberapa potong coklat.

"Hati Hati!" Perkataan Sang Ayah membuat kening Neji berkerut

" Perasaan Ayah tidak enak!" Lanjut Hiashi, Neji mengangguk paham.

"Susul adik mu!" Hiashi memerintah.

"Yang mana Ayah?" Neji bingung, adiknya ada dua.

"Hinata!" Hiashi sedikit gusar sama anaknya yang satu ini.

"O.. Ok!" Kemudian Neji menuju kamar kecil yang tadi Hinata tuju, sedangkan sang Ayah berjalan ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi yang melihat ayahnya... menyeringai-berlari kecil meninggalkan sang Ayah yang berjalan ke arahnya sukses membuat Hiashi geram. Ia pun dengan terpaksa berlari kecil menangkap sang bungsu.

Dapat!

CTAK!

Lampu seketika mati, gelap.

Hyuuga Hiashi mendekap sang putri kuat, perasaan yang tidak enak kembali mengerayangi Hatinya, Neji... Hinata...

Beberapa menit setelahnya terdengar teriakan dan Hyuuga Hiashi berlari keluar dengan menggendong anak bungsunya, Hatinya sekarang sedang berperang dengan perasaan khawatir.

CTAK!

Lampu kembali menyala, Hyuuga Hiashi sekarang berada di pekarangan. Masih dengan posisi menggendong Hanabi, Hiashi sekarang kalut dengan pemikiranya.

Sedikit perasaan senang melanda hatinya saat melihat sang sulung berjalan ke arahnya, tatapan heran dilayangkan ke arah Hyuuga Neji yang tidak membawa putri keduanya.

"Adikmu mana?" Hiashi mencoba membuat suaranya datar.

" _Tousan_... Hinata... Hiks.." Setetes airmata keluar dari mata Neji, Hanabi menatap keduanya bingung. Hiashi seakan terkena badai, badannya lemas. Ia pun melepaskan gendongan Hanabi dengan perlahan, kemudian tubuhnya merosot ke tanah.

'Oh Tuhan putri ku.. Jangan.. Kumohon' Hiashi berteriak di dalam hati.

Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian mati lampu~~~

"Neji- _Nii_ aku mau ke toilet!" Hinata menatap Neji dengan memelas.

"Tahan Hinata.. sebentar lagi kita akan pulang!" Tukasnya, matanya masih memperhatikan Hanabi yang mengunyah makanan.

"Tapi aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi!" Hinata berujar, Neji menghela napas lelah. Para gadis memang.

"Baiklah.. cepat.. Sebentar lagi _Tousan_ akan datang!" Neji mengelus kepala Hinata

" _Ryoukai_!" Hinata kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Neji" Suara berat nan datar membuyarkan lamunan Neji, sepertinya ada yang dipikirkan sang sulung Hyuuga.

"A... _Tousan_!" Neji membungkuk, Hyuuga Hiashi sang ayah menepuk bahu neji pelan. Isyarat agar tubuhnya tegap kembali.

"Adik adik mu di mana?" Tanyanya, matanya menyisir para bangsawan dan saudagar kaya yang menghadiri acara keluarga Toneri.

"Hinata sedang ke kamar kecil, dan Hanabi di sana!" Tunjuk Neji yang memperlihatkan Hanabi tengah mengambil beberapa potong coklat.

"Hati Hati!" Perkataan Sang Ayah membuat kening Neji berkerut

" Perasaan Ayah tidak enak!" Lanjut Hiashi, Neji mengangguk paham.

"Susul adik mu!" Hiashi memerintah.

"Yang mana Ayah?" Neji bingung, adiknya ada dua.

"Hinata!" Hiashi sedikit gusar sama anak nya yang satu ini.

"O.. Ok!" Kemudian Neji menuju kamar kecil yang tadi Hinata tuju, sedangkan sang Ayah berjalan ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi yang melihat ayahnya menyeringai-berlari kecil meninggalkan sang Ayah yang berjalan ke arahnya sukses membuat Hiashi geram. Ia pun dengan terpaksa berlari kecil menangkap sang bungsu.

Neji sudah sampai ke kamar kecil, matanya menerawang mencari Hinata.

Ah.. Hinata dapat, Ia tengah berbincang dengan gadis muda sepertinya seusianya.

"Hinata!" Neji perlahan berjalan ke arah Hinata dan gadis itu.

"Neji-!" Hinata melambaikan tangan nya, Neji semakin mendekat.

"Neji- _Nii_ kenalkan ia Sakura!" Hinata memperkenalkan gadis yang bernama Sakura pada Neji.

Bersalaman, Sakura kemudian memohon pamit.

"Kau kenapa lama sekali sih!" Neji menyeruakan pikirannya, sedari tadi Neji khawatir akan Hinata yang tak biasanya lama di kamar kecil.

"Eheheh.. _Gomen_ tadi aku sempat berbincang!" Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon pengampunan Neji.

"Jadi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Tanya Neji menyelidik.

"Tadi kami membicarakan tentang pembunuh bayaran!" Hinata mencoba mengingat.

"Hah? Kalian para gadis sering membicarakan itu?! Tidak baik Hinata!" Perasaan Neji mulai tidak enak.

"Entahlah.." Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh

" Katanya pembunuh bayarannya tampan." Hinata berujar, Neji mengerinyit bingung.

"Memangnya ia sudah pernah lihat?" Neji semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Hmm.. Katanya sih sudah.. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi berpikir yang kelihatan lucu dimata Neji.

"Tidak masuk akal!" Potong Neji

" Kalau ia sudah bertemu tidak akan ia masih hidup sampai sekarang!" Neji berkata logis.

"Entahlah" Hinata sepertinya malas melanjutkan pembicaraan.

CTAK!

Lampu padam seketika, Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya takut akan kegelapan berteriak kaget.

"KYAAA!"

"Hinata pegang tangan _Nii-san_!" Neji berusaha menggapai adiknya yang hanya berjarak dua langkah.

" _Nii-San_ \- Hump-"

"Hinata!"

Terlambat...

CTAK!

Dengan kembali menyalanya lampu, Hinata sudah hilang dari peredaran Neji. Neji dengan hati yang mencelos berlari kalut menerobos manusia yang tengah berniat keluar _ballroom_ mencari Ayah dan Adik bungsunya.

'Tuhan.. Komohon' Batinnya.

.

.  
.

"Hump-" Hinata menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Diamlah Nona kalau ingin selamat!" Tukas pria bersurai _blonde_ yang tengah duduk di depan Hinata-Hinata menatap horor lelaki di depannya.

"Kumohon... Hiks.. Lepaskan aku!" Hinata memohon dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya.

"Oh.. maaf Nona.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Tukasnya ringan.

"Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan ini p-padaku?" Hinata makin terisak

"Ah...Aku bukannya dendam.. Hanya saja ini pekerjaan ku!" Tukasnya.

"K-Ku-"

"Diam atau ku robek mulut mu!" Tukas pria itu tajam, Hinata makin terisak.

"Jangan macam macam Deidara! Kita harus membawanya utuh!" Kata pria yang mengemudikan kereta.

"Iya.. Iya" Pria yang bernama Deidara menjawab dengan malas.

"Setelah ini pekerjaan kita selesai!" Ucap pria yang di depan lagi.

"Hah~~" Deidara menghela napas

" padahal ingin sekali ku robek mulut manis mu sayang!" Hinata bergidik ketakutan

" Kau... gadis yang paling cantik ku lihat!" Deidara menyeringai, Hinata tercekat dengan nafasnya sendiri.

"Jangan macam macam kataku!" Si pria kembali bersuara, Kali ini tajam.

"Iya.. Iya!"  
Entah Hinata harus berterima kasih atau apa... Intinya Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga keluarganya selamat.

Menelan ludahnya paksa, Hinata manatap takut Deidara.

"A- _Ano_...

"HA?" Deidara merasa bingung dengan suara Hinata yang tiba tiba.

"K-Keluargaku... Apa- K-Kalian...

"Tidak Nona.. Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri!" Deidara menyeringai

"Kau tahu? Kami hanya diperintahkan menculikmu!" Tukasnya, Hinata menghela napas lega

"Kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang kami terima?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Banyak... Aku heran kenapa banyak orang yang menginginkan mu?" Tanya Deidara sembari mengacukan pisau kedepan Hinata.

"Ah.. Sudahlah! " Deidara kemudian berbaring.

Terima kasih _Kami-sama_.. Walaupun Hinata dalam keadaan bahaya tetap saja hal ini membuat Hinata lega.

Keluarganya tidak apa apa, Jika... Jika memang mereka tidak menginginkan keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak apa! Hinata akan berkorban demi keluarganya. Seperti _Okasan-n_ ya dulu, dengan ini... Ia bisa mati dengan tenang.

BRAK!

Sepertinya doamu tidak terkabulkan Hinata.

CKIT!

Ban kereta tiba tiba berhenti, mengagetkan Deidara yang tengah tertidur.

"Ada apa Kakuzu?!" Deidara keluar dari kereta mengecek keadaan.

"Sepertinya ada pengganggu!" Kakuzu menatap tajam sosok lelaki yang ada di pohon.

Deidara mengikuti pandangan Kakuzu, Ia pun terkekeh melihat sosok yang bertengger manis di pepohonan.

"Uzumaki!" Tukasnya, Deidara kemudian melemparkan bom yang ada di sakunya. Pria bermarga Uzumaki mengelak dengan lihainya.

BRAK!

Kereta terbalik, Kakuzu melompat sehingga saat kereta terbalik ia tidak ikut terbalik.

"Sepertinya kau membawa pasukan mu mahluk kuning!" Tukas Kakuzu menatap gadis di depannya yang tengah memperbaiki sarung tangan kulitnya.

"Ahahahah... Mati Kau!" Kemudian pria bernama Uzumaki melompat kearah Kakuzu, menerjang dengan memberikan rentetan peluru yang di elak dengan lihainya.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu... Tidak tidak... lebih tepatnya seseorang.

BRAK.. BRAK.. DORR.. BUGH

Perkelahian yang melibatkan dua lawan dua ini sengit, Kakuzu dengan jeda yang sedikit menelpon bala bantuan. Mereka kewalahan setelah tadi melakukan misi.

Misi...

SIAL... Misi mereka!. Menatap ke arah kereta kuda yang tersangkut di pembatas jalan dengan hutan ia tersenyum-Tidak mungkin gadis itu lari dengan badan yang terikat dan kereta yang terbalik dapat menindis tubuhnya. Mungkin gadis itu pingsan.. Ah.. Daya jualnya akan menurun.

Dugh!

Pukulan pria Uzumaki itu mengenai badannya, Ia tergeletak.

Sial.

DOR.. DOR..

Rentetan peluru berasal dari luar, Pria Uzumaki itu mendecih. Waktunya mundur, memberi isyarat pada kawannya ia mundur.

Setelah tak terlihat kedua musuhnya tadi, Kakuzu menatap Deidara yang kondisinya kurang baik. Kemudian melirik kereta kuda mereka.

KOSONG!

DOUBLE SIAL

Hyuuga itu kabur, Kakuzu dan Deidara menghela napas gusar, kalau bertemu rivalnya lagi ia tidak akan segan segan mematahkan leher keduanya.

.

.  
.

Hinata-Sang gadis yang tadi pasrah akan diculik menarik gaunnya paksa.

Ia tadi sempat tersungkur dan kereta yang tadi digunakan untuk menculiknya menindih tubuh mungilnya.

Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya lemah, meringis kesakitan. Tubunya seperti remuk mengingat Ia dengan ilmu bela diri yang _Nii-san_ nya ajarkan sangat.. sangat.. sangatlah tidak berguna. Ia memilih menarik paksa badannya dari tindisan kereta. Dan _Voila_! Berhasil walau berdampak kakinya yang luka dengan robekan cukup besar, mengingat ada sudut tajam yang mengenainya.

Hinata berjalan di hutan dengan langkah terseok, berdoa dalam hati agar para penculik itu tidak menemukannya.

Ia berjalan... dan berjalan... masih dengan keadaan sangat memperhatinkan ia menoleh.. beberapa orang mengejarnya.

Kakuzu- Pria yang terluka ini memberi aba aba pada pasukan bantuan yang datang. Mencari Misinya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu, ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan jauh larinya mengingat bercak bercak darah menempel dengan banyaknya di keretanya.

Kakuzu meringis pahit, Ia harus menemukan gadis itu kalau tidak ia tidak akan dicap sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang tak kompoten.

.

. 

Hinata berlari dengan kekuatan yang sangat sedikit, tetap saja dengan kekuatannya yang sedikit Ia dapat dikejar dengan mudahnya.

Greb!

Gotcha!

Para lelaki yang mengejar Hinata menyeringai, mereka mendapatkan mangsanya. Hinata meringis kesakitan mengingat ia dijatuhkan paksa dan mencium tanah.

"Mau kabur he?!" Pria yang menginjak badan Hinata tertawa, disusul dengan tawa kedua temannya.

" Ku-Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jangan harap!"

JTAK!

Pukulan dari cambuk yang ia pegang mengenai badan Hinata.

JTAK.. JTAK..JTAK

Lagi dan lagi... pukulan bertubi tubi itu dilayangkan ke tubuh si mungil, Hinata tak bersuara. Ia menatap kosong tanah yang ada di depan mukanya. Sepertinya kesadarannya mulai menipis dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Hei.. Sudah!" Ingat pria satunya membuat sang pria yang melayangkan cambuk menghentikan aktivitasnya-ia lupa, Hinata harus di serahkan dengan keadaan hidup.

"Tcih.. Jangan kabur lagi dasar wanita-

SRING!

Beku.

Kedua lelaki yang menginjak badan Hinata membeku seketika, menatap horor pada temannya yang terkulai dengan kepala yang terpotong.

"Kau...",

SRING.. SRING

Pedang itu diarahkan, dengan lihainya menebas dan membuat darah keluar dengan bebasnya pada dua tubuh lawan tadi.

Beres pikirnya.

"Ku-Kumohon... Tolong aku.."

Lelaki itu menatap datar gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, Ia kemudian menatapnya datar.

"Hyuuga" Ucapnya datar, sepertinya ia tak tertarik menolong.

"T-Tolong.. Kumohon!" Dengan kesadaran yang tak ada, Hinata masih bergumam lirih dengan airmata yang menetes.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiahsi pria berkepala empat ini berjalan mondar mandir di ruangannya, bukan hanya ia yang berada di sini. Kepala kepolisian Nara Shikaku dan juga putra sulung dan putri bungsunya ada di tempat ini.

"Hiashi tenanglah!" Nara Shikaku membuka suaranya, Ia lelah dengan tingkah Hiashi dua hari ini.

Sudah dua hari, dua hari setelah pesta keluarga Ootsutsuki dan juga dua hari Hinata telah hilang dan masih belum ditemukan. Bahkan jejaknya seolah olah Hinata tidak pernah ada.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang Shikaku? Putri ku belum ditemukan!" Hiashi orang yang dikenal tenang ini bisa kalap jika menyangkut keluarganya.

"Kalau kau begini terus kau memperburuk keadaan!" Tukas Shikaku yang memang benar adanya.

"Ta-

Bruk!

Pintu ruangan Hyuuga terbuka, menampilkan seorang berseragam polisi tengah berlutut menghadap Shikaku dan Hiashi.

"Ada apa Genma?" Tanya Shikaku.

"Nona Hinata ditemukan!" Tukas Genma.

"Dimana!" Ketiga Hyuuga bersuara.

"Tapi...

"Tapi apa?" Neji mendekat kearah Genma.

"Yang ditemukan hanya darahnya dan bajunya!" Genma menelan ludahnya paksa, Hinata memang ditemukan. Tapi yang mereka temukan adalah baju dan darah yang menggenang banyak tak lupa dengan serpihan serpihan daging yang diyakini milik Hinata.

Mungkin... Gadis itu sudah terbunuh mengingat mereka menemukannya di dalam hutan.

BRUK!

" _TOUSAMA_!" Neji dan Hanabi berlari kearah Hyuuga Hiashi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

TBC.

yo, makoku is here. udah lama ga berkecimpung ke dunia ff dan ane kembali melanjutkan akun ini wkwkwk. semoga kalian suka yak. oh iya, find me at wattpad dengan nama yang sama tentunya. jaa, salam baka dari makoku. see u nextchap.

pai pai.


End file.
